Jayfeather's New Life
by PercyandJay
Summary: Jayfeather's death and rebirth, Yada yada yada- Disclaimer, I do not own Warrior cats, the Erin Hunter community does, and all that stuff. Anyway, enjoy! (Rated T just in case)
1. Chapter 1

**INTRODUCTION**

"Jayfeather!"

Jayfeather was barely aware of the distant, echoing voice. He blinked and saw the blurred image of Lionblaze. Then the pounding of paws against the ground.

"Jayfeather, hang in there- Leafpool's coming!"

Bramblestar's fuzzy figure stood before Jayfeather now, his voice, like Lionblaze's, hardly at all understandable.

Jayfeather was numb, tired, unaware. All he knew was he was on the ground, and his clanmates had reason to worry about him.

 _What happened?_ Jayfeather thought. His voice echoed too, in his mind. He could barely see the pained expressions of Lionblaze and Bramblestar. _Wait…. see? Why can I see?_ Hadn't he had a dream about seeing, from Starclan? Yes- the day he could see the world was the day he could-

Then Jayfeather realized.

 _I'm dying._

"Hang in there," he heard Bramblestar repeat.

But Jayfeather knew. He knew he couldn't.

"It's too late," he found himself muttering. _It's too late…_


	2. Poor Jay He's Having Mental Issues

"Jayfeather?"

It was Bluestar.

"Jayfeather? Are you okay?" she asked again.

Jayfeather struggled to his paws and shook his fur to clear his mind.

"Bluestar?" he asked. He knew he was dead- obviously, he was in Starclan.

He felt confused as he stared at his paws, trying to remember what had happened.

"Jayfeather, it's okay."

Jayfeather looked up, still confused. "What happened?" he asked, feeling airy.

"You died. You're in Starclan," Bluestar replied, the worry audible in her voice.

"I know," Jayfeather said. He staggered as he tried to take a step forward. "But how?"

Bluestar didn't answer, rushing to Jayfeather to help support him. They stood in silence, Bluestar studying Jayfeather's confused expression. She was thoroughly concerned about him- this wasn't what a newly dead warrior was supposed to act when they came into Starclan.

"Jayfeather."

Bluestar twisted around to see who'd spoken- it was Rock, his gaze fixed on Bluestar and Jayfeather. Jayfeather's eyes stayed where'd they'd been; he was still trying to figure out what happened. Though his gaze was settled on the floor, his eyes were glossy as if he was staring off into the distance.

"Bluestar," Rock said, "There is reason for this."

"What?" Bluestar asked, not understanding. "Why is he like this?"

Rock narrowed his eyes. "I think you know, Bluestar. Wasn't it like this with Cinderpelt?"

Bluestar thought for a moment, eventually saying, "But why? This wasn't supposed to happen again."

"Well, it has," Rock said, his intense eyes sending a chill down Bluestar's back. Turning to leave, he added, "And you need to make sure the clans are prepared... More are going to be joining Jayfeather."


	3. Ooh, Told you He wasn't alone -Rock

"That golden one's name is Sparkkit, and the brown one's Alderkit. I haven't decided who the gray one is."

The three kits sleeping in the nest had no idea of the world ahead of them. No idea of why their birth was so important, or of why they had a connection to Moonkit and Breezekit, Cherryfall and Stormcloud's kits. No idea they even had a connection.

Bramblestar blinked at the small gray kit resting at Squirrelflight's side as the kit continued sleeping. Suddenly it started to stir, his tiny mouth stretching into a yawn. His eyes opened, blue as a… as a jay's feather.

Bramblestar's heart skipped a beat. "Jaykit," he murmured. Louder, he said, " We should name him Jaykit, after Jayfeather."

Squirrelflight purred, though Bramblestar could tell she too was saddened at the reminder of Jayfeather's death. This kit would be a daily reminder of Jayfeather- which might bring happiness, but maybe also a little bit of sorrow.

"Yes," Squirrelflight murmured. "Jaykit."

The kit let out a small mew as if agreeing to his new name.

Jaykit.

 **Later, after apprenticeship...**

"Moonpaw!" Jaypaw called. "Where are you?"

"Jaypaw?"

Jaypaw looked around, the rain plastering his fur to his sides. "Where are you, Moonpaw?" he called again.

Finally he spotted her white fur with it's distinct gray markings. He raced over to her, his paws barely managing to keep his whole being from slipping and falling onto the slippery rock. The storm was raging on with such anger that Jaypaw had to wonder if it wasn't a punishment from Starclan- after all, this storm had so much power that Starclan was almost equivalent in greatness compared to it.

Jaypaw crouched next to Moonpaw, wishing he were back in camp with her. But no, they were apprentices lost in a storm, in a forest- a warrior and medicine cat apprentice group.

Jaypaw hoped some cat might come to help them- Leafpool, Moonpaw's mentor, or Brightheart, Jaypaw's mentor- or _any cat,_ for that matter- but that hope was almost as unlikely to come true as the likeliness of this storm stopping anytime soon.

Jaypaw sighed, knowing that trying to speak with Moonpaw would probably be in vain. Little sound could be heard over the roar of the storm, except for yelling- and that took anergy that Jaypaw no longer had.

So the two crouched next to each other, determined to make it through the storm. They felt a bond between each other, one that seemed to have lasted longer than they'd had to form it. And it was that bond that would keep them going.

How'd they get into this mess? How did they end up lost in this storm so far away from camp? Well, the answer was simple. The answer lay in the dark heart of a shadowed breeze, with a vengeance for justice… Even if that justice was really _in_ justice…

Breezepelt. No, not Breezepelt. That was only known by Starclan and Rock. No, to anybody else, it'd be Breeze _paw._

Because Jayfeather wasn't the only reborn one.

 **Sorry it's so short- I keep trying to write it as a fanfic, instead of a story... That messes it up doe.. Sorry if this is confusing!**


	4. Chapter 4

Okay guys, so, due to Fanfiction restrictions, I have made an important decision.

I WILL NOT BE CONTINUING- CONTINUEING- CONTINYUING- WHATEVER WRITING ON

INSTEAD I WILL TRANSPORT ALL SCRIPT

ONTO

WATTPAW

SORRY AND GOODBYE... Forever. :,,,(


End file.
